Diskussion:Shikamaru Nara
Nachname Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Shikamaru Naara oder Shikamaru Nara ist. Entweder kann man beides schreiben oder man muss es korrigieren. Weiß jemand darüber Bescheid? (Von Shikamaru Naara) Es heißt ganz Normal Nara so steht es auch im Anime. Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno Frage Öhm...weiß ich einer vielleicht aus welchen Grund Shikamaru jetzt die Kampfklingen genommen hat?Ja gut ich kann ja schon verstehen das er es als gute Erinnerung von seinem Besten Kumpel genommen hat aber will Shikamaru jetzt das Fuuton erlernen?MfG, Rokuougan 18:28, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Das funktioniert nicht nur mit Fuuton Chakra sondern mit jeden Chakra. Shikamaru kann mit ihnen Schatten am Boden fest nageln das Jutsu heisst Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu . --Revan55 mhh...... Fuuton kann man nicht erlernen.Es ist genauso wie Suiton,Katon,Doton und Raiton ein Element,das jeder Shinobi anders hat.Es wird ja des öfteren erwähnt,dass es in Konoha nur Asuma,Minato und Naruto Gibt/gab,die Fuuton beherschten.Also kann man davon ausgehen,dass Shikamaru wohl nie Fuuton beherschen wird.Ich persönlich ,wenn es nach dem Sternzeichen und der Art der Person geht,würde sagen,das Shikamaru wohl eher Doton beherscht. Aber richtig ausführlich wird man das wohl nie erfahren. (Âsuka 11:17, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC)) ---- hmm................. wurde tatächlich erwähnt, dass der yondaime hokage Fuuton beherrschte? ich weiß darüber nichts.... Narutopedia-Yondaime 21:00, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :was hat des mit shikamaru zu tun??? die frage gehört woanders rein! Außerdem nein. wurde nicht erwähnt!Gruß -=trunX=- 08:19, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) 81.10.156.142 ja es wird erwähnt kakashi sagt er habe versucht fuuton rasen shuriken zu lernen hat es aber nicht geschafft das rasengan mit seinem chakra zu verbinden; also er wind chakra haben Kakashi hat nie versucht die Technik zu lernen. Ersten weil er kein Fuuton drauf hat, zweitens weil die Technik einen großen Nachteil hat und drittens weil er gar nicht die Zeit dazu hatte.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 09:22, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Er meint dass minato versucht haben soll es mit seinem chakra zu verbinden, es aber nicht geschafft hat. Das minato das windelement hatte wird allerdings nie gesagt, wär aber durchaus plausibel, da soetwas ja vererbbar ist/sihe uchia clan: alle bekannten besitzen das katon). ~~ShikKamruovsHidAn~~ 13.03 - 11.08.2009 Achso?????? öhm seit wann beherrscht shikamaru fuuton und suiton Suiton konnte er nur mit einer Element-Schriftrolle benutzen. Und wegen Fuuton... ich muss ehrlich sagen, das er Fuuton beherrschen müsste, um Klingen mit Chakra zu verlängern, anders geht das nich! Echt??achso...dann hab ich mich wohl vertan sry...mist! ich muss mir das mal solangsam abgewöhnen zu den richtigen artikeln die diskussion zu schreiben..soweitich weiß hat kakashi nicht versucht rasn no shuriken zu lernen... Sein Nachname Es heißt Shikamaru Nara nicht Shikamaru Naara . Ich habe versucht es zu ändern aber es geht irgendwie nicht... Rauchen.. Shikamaru hat doch nur solange geraucht bis Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, oder? Also hat er eigentlich nie richtig geraucht und er tut es jetzt auch nicht mehr.. Jutsus Hey Leute wann kommen ddie Animebilder bei den neuen Jutsus? Such halt welche bei Google!--Sushinia-Namikaze 11:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Briefbomben Kann Shikamaru jetzt eigentlich auch Jibaku Fuda: Kassei auch wenn er es glaube ich nie gezeigt hat, aber im Kampf gegen Hidan, hat er ja nur das Feuerzeug benutzt weil es von Asuma war, in nem Film hat er auch die Briefbomben verteilt, wobei er sie nicht hochgingen ließ, aber logischer weise müsste er es doch beherschen, vorallem wenn man sich ansieht wie er seine Kämpfe bestreitet, meine er wird schon nen Plan B haben, also hätte er das Feuerzeug nicht gehabt, aber weiß ist reine Spekulation, nur wäre eigentlich logisch oder nicht? 1000words :ja schon, aber meinst du nicht auch dass sowas jeder ninja kann! es gibt bestimmt einen laden oder sowas, wie ein waffenlager, wo sich die ninjas diese bomben holen können. keine ahnung ich finde es nicht nötig es hinzuschreiben, da es für mich zur Ausrüstung dazugehört. Gruß -= trunX=- 08:25, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) es geht ums jutsu nicht um die ausrüstung und wenn ihr das als jutsu auflistet, muss es dann auch bei den jenigen die es anwenden auch aufgelistet werden, finde ich. 1000words Also in unserer Jutsu-Liste Die_Nin-Jutsus_in_der_Übersicht_von_I_bis_J haben wir als Anwender bei dem Jutsu stehen: "Jeder Akademie-Schüler". Jetzt könnten wir hingehen, und es bei JEDEM einzelnen Ninja eintragen. Bzw. bei den Konoha-Nins, weil sich "Akademie-Schüler" ja wohl auf die Konoha-Akademie bezieht, es hat ja jede Akademie seinen eigenen Lehrplan. Also wenns nach mir ginge, könntest du das machen, 1000words. Dann müsste man aber auch ne Menge anderer Basis-Jutsus eintragen, wie das Kawarimi no Jutsu und alle anderen Die_E-Rang-Jutsus_in_der_Übersicht (bis auf Sennen Goroshi und das Sexy Jutsu wohl ;) ). ..::Aeris::.. 09:10, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) und wie siehts mit rock lee aus kann der das überhaupt.1000words Hehee, bei dem ist das ja was anderes, ich würd mal sagen, der kann das natürlich nicht. ..::Aeris::.. 09:31, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) gut also bei allen ninjas aus konoha?1000words :Dann die anderen Standard-E-Jutsus aber auch. Ja also von mir aus schon, ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob jemand anders da evtl. noch nen Einwand gegen hat. Vielleicht wartest du noch nen halben Tag oder so *schulterzuck* ..::Aeris::.. 09:57, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) soll das heißen das shikamaru nicht eine s-rang mission hat, wobei er gleich zweimal gegen akatsuki gekämpft hat?1000words NACHNAME Nochmal zum Nachnamen. Guckt euch das Manga Band 12 an oder andere aber im Band 12 Steht SHIKAMARU NARA mit einem a. Also sollte jemand dies ändern.--Toma94 13:46, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)Toma94 Das ist trotzdem falsch denn in japan ist das ein langes "a", das in deutschland mit 2 "a" geschrieben werden muss. Einige benutzen dafür auch gerne das "ā", aber da dieser Buchstabe im Deutschen nicht existiert, ist das nicht korrekt Ninjason 13:58, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) genau wie ninjason es schon sagte... naara mit doppel a ist die richtige schreibweise! "Toma94"... ich kann dir versichern, dass nichtmal die offiziellen deutschen übersetzungen des mangas aus dem laden alle schreibweisen richtig haben... im gegensatz zu uns auf narutopedia ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 15:24, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmm, wem haben wir das wohl zu verdanken....? *umguck* :) ..::Aeris::.. 15:31, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)